Development of proper lower body movement techniques serves as a foundation for optimum performance in virtually all movement-based sports. Whether an athlete is positioned in the batter's box awaiting a rapidly approaching fastball, in the lane anticipating the rebound from a missed field-goal attempt, or at the baseline expecting a powerful serve, his or her ultimate success in responding to the anticipated event depends in great measure upon the proper positioning of the lower body. While instructors of students of the various sports long have recognized the importance of teaching suitable lower body movement behavior habits to their pupils, they previously have been forced to do so only through observing each pupil and illustrating the proper techniques once the contest or event has been completed.
Because demonstrative, after-the-fact feedback from a coach or instructor does not always produce satisfactory results for players needing constant reminders to develop good positioning habits, the sporting industry has turned to mechanical teaching aids to improve performance. For example, a wide variety of tools have been created to assist golfers in learning and developing proper swinging techniques. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,893,736 and 3,940,144 disclose two such devices, which act as positioning means ensuring proper placement of the feet, flexing of the knees, and swiveling of the hips during various golfing strokes. While each of these teaching tools is designed for use or is capable of being utilized while a golfer is actually on the course participating in a practice or competitive round, neither device contemplates use when rapid foot movement is required for extended periods of time. Of course, such footwork is neither necessary nor desirable while playing golf.
Other sports, however, such as baseball, basketball, tennis, and volleyball, demand extensive rapid lower body movement during numerous phases of the games. Athletes desiring to enhance their performance in these sports must learn to maximize the efficiency and fluidity of their leg movements and to maintain correct weight distributions and positioning of the feet and knees. For these athletes no device has previously been developed to teach proper lower body movement techniques while they are practicing or competing.